fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
1%
(distribution) |picture format= 4K UHD (home media) HDTV 1080i (broadcast) |audio format= Dolby Pro Logic IIz |related= |network= Axiom Prime (US) Vision (international) }} 1% is an American-British animated crime drama created by Chaossy and Brandon Woods. It follows an outlaw motorcycle gang in Nevada, California, and Arizona. This is the second co-production from Axiom Animation and RaGE Animation USA. This is also the first co-production between Axiom Entertainment, RaGE Animation USA, Magnitude and Deadpan Vile Entertainment. Development The show was ordered by RaGE in mid 2016 after the higher ups liked Axiom Entertainment and RaGE Animation USA's in progress work on The Great Pub Crawl. They wanted a prime time show, as the channel was getting lower ratings because of lack of original programming and lack of new episodes airing. This show will be the first RaGE Original to be animated in 4K, although the initial broadcast will be in 1080i. Season two was greenlit two weeks before the premiere of the show. Near the end of production of the first season, Deadpan Vile Entertainment joined the team to help with writing and producing the show, and as part of the agreement, Deadpan is allowed to show an episode a week on any of their networks after it airs on RaGE. Starting in season two, Magnitude Productions joined as well, helping with producing the show. Season 3's premiere episode is currently being written by Rebecca Duran and Corey Winters, with assistance from Brandon Woods and Alijah Riddle. Starting with Season 2, premiere episodes will air on Axiom Prime, with Axiom Select simulcasting the show. The premiere date of the second episode is TBA as writing and animating are delayed because of creative differences. Writing The first season was written by Chaossy, Oscar Davidson, and Brandon Woods, with assistance from Alijah Riddle from RaGE-Typewriter. After the first season, Chaossy and Oscar Davidson dropped out of writing and they went on to be just directors and producers for the series. For season two, Issac Sawyer, Corey Winters, Elliot Knight, and Rebecca Duran will join the writing team. Casting The main character, Zander Roberson is voiced by Steve Blum, who is the vice president of the gang. Other main characters include Kase Jefferson, Trevor Slater, Charles Wallace, and Maddox Fleming, who are voiced by Christopher Sabat, Sean Schemmel, Matthew Mercer, and Eric Stuart, respectively. The only woman in power in the club, Madalynn Wells is voiced by Jessica Calvello. Characters Main characters * Zander Roberson - Vice president of Desert Road MC, voiced by Steve Blum. * Madalynn Wells - President of Desert Road MC, voiced by Jessica Calvello. * Trevor Slator - Secretary, and treasurer of Desert Road MC, voiced by Sean Schemmel. * Charles Wallace - Sergeant at arms of Desert Road MC, voiced by Matthew Mercer. * Kase Jefferson - Road captain of Desert Road MC, voiced by Christopher Sabat. * Maddox Fleming - One of the patch members of Desert Road MC, voiced by Eric Stuart. Chapters Nevada Desert Road MC The main headquarters of Desert Road MC, located in Reno, Nevada. Arizona Desert Road MC The secondary headquarters of Desert Road MC. California Desert Road MC On the edge of California State and Baja California, it is the only chapter outside of the United States. Former Chapters Carson City Desert Road MC In 1972, the chapter was launched outside of the city of Carson City. In 2004, the chapter was raided by police and shortly after, shot up and exploded by a rival motorcycle gang, The Double Corps MC, who took over Carson City as their own turf. Universe The main story mostly takes place in the west coast of the United States with many fictional motorcycle clubs (MCs) littered around the place. Crew Writers * Chaossy (season 1) * Oscar Davidson (season 1) * Brandon Woods (season 1-2, regular writer) * Alijah Riddle (season 1, side writer, season 2, regular writer) * Issac Sawyer (season 2, side writer) * Corey Winters (season 2, side writer) * Elliot Knight (season 2, main writer) * Rebecca Duran (season 2, main writer) Episodes Series overview Season one (2016-17) Season two (2017-18) Broadcasting Soundtrack The soundtrack was composed by Brandon Woods and Chaossy, and the soundtrack also includes popular music from the 70s, 80s, 90s, and early 2000s. Category:Chaossy Category:Animated series